Gaming Ninjas
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: Kakashi and Gai plus maybe a few of their friends and throw some games into the mix and what do you get? Obviously slight OOcness and amazing fun! Chapter One Guitar Hero! See how ninja deal with the world of gaming!


**A/N: Okay so NEW STORY. This created itself while HowShallWeDeulIChooseNARWALS and i were playing guitar hero and failing terribly (It's all the game's fault i tell you!) and she asked me to write it up for her to read during her boring lectures so here we go...**

**This is very cracky and they might seem OOC but oh well, it's amusing anyway so we hope you enjoy chapter one: **

**Guitar Hero**

The Village of Konoha was having a normal day as people passed by on the streets, going about their usual daily activities and such.

"No Kakashi stop it!"

"I don't think so, this is what you did to me!"

People jumped at the two loud voices of the two rivals shouting at each other from one of the apartments above them as they looked at the windows with glares before they carried on their way trying to ignore the racket and surprising rock music coming from there too. Inside said apartment, the curtains were drawn with the windows wide open as they caused the curtains to flutter as we peek into said house of Might Gai and anyone would think those two were competing in their rivalry contest like usual… Which they were but…

"It's my turn you got booed off."

"Only because you wouldn't stop shouting 'Mary had a little lamb' **above **the music. You play dirty Kakashi." Gai pouted as he handed the little plastic guitar over to his rival… Yes… The two grown men were playing… **Guitar Hero**.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." Kakashi said as he took the guitar and put the strap over his shoulder and he hummed, staring at the TV for his next song to play as Gai stood next to the TV with his arms crossed and a slight pout across his lips. The ticks of the strum bar and previews of the songs playing was what filled the room as Kakashi scrolled through the list.

"You're such a pussy for playing on medium." Kakashi stated.

"Says the genius with the sharingan to boot." Gai complained.

"Hey, the sharingan doesn't help me here okay? It can only copy movements, doesn't mean I'm like a robot and can do everything you know." Kakashi whined. Gai huffed as he didn't have a comeback as Kakashi found his next song: 'Lay Down by Priestess' as he selected his difficulty on hard and waited with the loading screen, standing in place, with legs slightly bent and the perfect two meters away from the screen as he made sure his fingers were sitting on the right buttons.

The room became tense as the highway came on, running at a fast rate as the colours came rolling down and Kakashi began playing vigorously, touching the five coloured buttons and knocking the strum bar but Kakashi was struggling with the buttons that didn't need strumming in them as the rock bar began to drop and the crowd on the TV began admitting unpleasant booing sounds.

"Come on my eternal rival can do better than that." Gai poked at Kakashi who just growled, his shoulders getting more tense and rough with the buttons, his fingers digging into the creaking plastic as the bar just dropped and the highway dropped and the crowd booed.

"I got further than you at least, forty-five percent… On **hard**!" Kakashi boasted as he shoved the guitar into Gai's chest. "It's the guitar's fault anyway."

"See, that's what I've been telling you, the calibration is wrong." Gai complained.

"No, it's the guitar and you… You just put your curse onto me today." Kakashi pouted as he fell onto Gai's couch and Gai just huffed, put the strap over his shoulder as he changed the settings and song choice. He chose 'Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones' as the highway came up and Gai stood very much like Kakashi and began to play.

"See. At least I'm not failing as badly as you did on hard." Gai said and Kakashi just scoffed.

"Yes but this is one of the easier songs on this game and I can play this song on expert." Kakashi boasted as he watched Gai beginning to fail miserably. "If you get booed off, it's my turn, I'll show you how this song is done by an expert." Kakashi said and three buttons later, Gai was booed off.

"You jinxed me." Gai said as he passed the guitar to Kakashi and selected 'restart' as the song began again… And Kakashi was failing miserably.

"This is just turning into a bad day." Kakashi sighed as the guitar screeched for the millionth time that day. "It's the guitar I tell you."

"Then just go into 'options' and reset the calibration." Gai ordered as Kakashi hit the pause button and did as Gai said, hitting little buttons in time with the little highway which Kakashi battled with.

"I swear this is harder than the actual game." Kakashi complained as he missed two buttons and the calibration was reset as he tried the song for a third time. 'I can't fail now.' Kakashi thought as the highway came… and he still failed. "It's the guitar." Kakashi complained after being booed off and took the guitar off as he retrieved Gai's second guitar and they switched the connections around and he let Gai have it first.

"It's still wrong timing but I can deal with it." Gai sighed as he managed to play 'Monsters by Matchbook Romance' and actually made it through the entire song before silently passing the guitar over to a slightly nervous Kakashi.

'I have to show him I can make it through a song too.' Kakashi thought as he passed the changed the settings to hard once again and scrolled through the list. This all began because of a song that got stuck in his head so now, Kakashi was determined to conquer 'Mauvais Garcon by Naast' and he barely made it through the song as their competitive rivalry began to flame up between them but not for percentage… It was to see how many songs they could actually finish.

"I shall show you my eternal rival that I can play on hard too!" Gai announced, snatching the guitar from Kakashi and playing 'Prayer of a Refugee by Rise Against' and Kakashi kept quiet, sitting on Gai's couch with his arms crossed as Gai made it through the song with a fist punch then a gleaming thumbs up at him in victory.

"I challenge you to 'Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce'… On **EASY**." Kakashi challenged, standing up and pointing a challenging finger at Gai as Gai gasped in shock and horror.

"You wouldn't!" Gai said in horror and Kakashi grinned under his mask as his eye gleamed.

"Oh yes I would." Kakashi said, deadly serious as he took the guitar from Gai's trembling fingers as Kakashi changed the settings and selected the song and began to play… There were a few times he nearly lost it but after seven minutes… He made it through and he cheered. "Beat that." Kakashi said with an eyebrow raised as he put the guitar against Gai's chest as he hesitated to take it and hit the restart button.

Kakashi was mortified… Gai was doing not too badly and perhaps.. Better than him.

'No, I can't let him win!' Kakashi thought with horror as he stood up and did the only thing that came to mind… Carmel Dancing.

Gai's eye was drawn for a second… Was Kakashi? No he couldn't be… Gai burst into laughter, still trying to play and blink the tears out of his eyes as he tried to focus on the TV but failing as the guitar creaked dangerously before there was a splinter of plastic and Gai was rolling on the floor, laughing and Kakashi fist pumped.

"**YES, I WIN!" **Kakashi yelled as Gai recovered.

"You did well my rival but now… We cannot carry on our rivalry right now until I get this fixed." Gai said, pointing to the broken guitar hanging around his neck as the crowd booed in the background.

"Well… It was the signal's fault anyway so…" Kakashi said as they looked around… "Want to try Mario Cart next?"


End file.
